


Spying and Thievery

by Accendere



Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Akira can be a bit cold to others, Akira didn't get his abilities from Igor, But mostly because he has to act like it, OC Black Mask, PT Leader Akechi, Spy Akira, Take a guess who did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Akira Kurusu is a young international spy who made a recent alignment in Los Angeles. In April, he infiltrates a school in Japan owned by Masayoshi Shido in order to gather information regarding his suspicious campaign, all the while disguising himself as a student with a different identity. However, unexpected circumstances have caused him to press his investigation further.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting so many ideas in my head that I decided to post them all before I forget them!

"Hey, isn't that the transfer student?"

"Wasn't he convicted of assault? Why is he even here?"

"I heard he carries a knife around him!"

"Don't go near him, he might kill us."

"Great, now we have _two_ delinquents in our school."

Akira's eyebrow twitched as he walked towards the classroom to get ready for his next class. God, he had completely forgotten what school felt like ever since he became a spy. Though, this school's rumor mill is quite advanced, he must say. His record has been posted in the school website and now everyone labels him as the transfer student with a criminal record.

It's not true, in actuality.

His whole identity as the student named _Ren Amamiya_ is a complete lie.

He was supposed to be infiltrating this place as an unassuming student! But _no_ , his partner just had to mess with the records with complete bullshit just because he ate the last pudding that was in the fridge.

Okay, he had himself blamed for that.

The only thing that was frustrating him about these exaggerated rumors is that the students are so _loud_. And they call that _whispering?_

In all honesty, he doesn't give a damn about those rumors nor the students.

The only thing he needs here in this school is _information._

Shujin Academy is an elite prep school that was the only one in Tokyo which had accepted him despite his record. However, he knew that accepting a student with a criminal record would only boost the school's reputation by its story of being able to rehabilitate delinquents. But once he gets the information he needs, then he had to reason no continue his student persona, expulsion be damned.

Speaking of persona...

He usually talks with Arsene in his mind most of the time. The gentleman thief is a very comforting presence in his mind and he was mostly the one calming Akira down whenever he loses his composure.

The classes are way too easy for him so he just talks to his Persona.

* * *

"Oh, how's your day been?"

Akira looked at his _guardian_ with a hint of annoyance on his face. The woman sitting on the coach with a laptop in front of her gave her _ward_ a smug look. Her features clearly indicate that she is not Japanese. She had glossy platinum-blonde hair with emerald eyes as well as smooth porcelain skin and red lips.

Her appearance would have probably made any men propose to her.

"Thanks to you, everyone in school had me labeled as a criminal delinquent." He retorted as he laid his bag on the table and flopped down onto the couch next to her, "Those exaggerated rumors really made me lose my focus."

"Who ate the last pudding again?"

"For someone so old, you sure are bratty."

She pouted and lightly smacked his head, which caused the frizzy-haired teen to chuckle in amusement.

"Hey! I'm only 20!"

"Still older than me."

The two were interrupted when they heard a metal tray being set on the table in front of them. They looked up to see a large being in a form of a woman looming over them. Her face was akin to that of a mask, with only two sharp yellow holes that could only be her eyes, however, other than that, the mask is feature less.

Arsene materialized himself in the living room and took a seat on the opposite couch along with Adler. The two humans continued to bicker until Akira brought up a new topic.

"So, how's your infiltration going?"

Lili shrugged, "So-so. Nothing noteworthy to talk about except for the subway accidents a few days ago. Turns out, it was their doing. They planned to eliminate a president from some company and a diplomat from the government."

"I wonder how they're causing the shutdowns and breakdowns." Akira wondered, "What about the Shadow Operatives? Don't they have any idea?"

Lili shook her head, "Apparently not. They're still investigating it. They're in the dark as much as we are."

"By the way, how's it going on your side? Y'know, disguising as a maid." Akira took a sip on his tea.

"Not that difficult, to be honest. Most of their members are really trusting so it's easy to get along with them but Kikuno-san and their Personas are very sharp. That's why I decided to act natural like I always do with you. Plus, I needed to make sure she doesn't notice a single strand of my white hair."

Akira set his tea down when he finished it, "I still don't get why you didn't chose a career of being a professional makeup artist. It would be the perfect job for you."

"If I did that, I would gather countless suitors. Remember what happened in France?"

Akira groaned. He cringed at the memory of his partner being asked out by numerous men during that business party they snuck into. Even more cringe worthy, he had to pretend as Lili's _fiancé._

Adler chuckled at the teen's visible embarrassment, "A lot of women asked you out, eh?"

"I still can't believe my height could be mistaken as that of someone in his twenties..."

Arsene laughed along with the two females before asking Lili a question, "Is your schedule shifted? I mean, you _are_ acting in two different identities at the same time."

Lili nodded, "Yep. Since my maid identity as _Noriko Hamasaki_ is still a newbie, I was given several days off a week as I adjust to my new environment, because I told them I wasn't from Tokyo. Plus, my other identity as a male security guard named _Rikuto Arata_ is only needed at evening. Oh yeah, there's something else!"

"What is it?:

"Do you remember those weird shows that we watched during midnight? Turns out, there's actually a world inside the TV!"

Akira looked at her skeptically.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you put your hand in there, then?" She said, pointing at their flat-screen television.

The teen obliged as he stood up and walked towards their TV, pressing his hand on the screen until yellow light began emitting along with black ripples. He pushed his hand inside, immediately pulling out soon after.

"See? I told you!"

"Let me guess, only Persona-users can enter the TV."

Lili nodded, "Yep! And take a look at this!"

Akira went back to sit on the couch next to her and their Personas hovered behind them to see what was on Lili's laptop.

"A serial murder case in Inaba?"

"I asked Kikuno-san about it earlier. Turns out, some guy named Adachi with a Persona pushed people inside the TV so their own Shadow would kill them. And another group of Persona-users put a stop to him, calling themselves the _Investigation Team_."

"They're with the Shadow Operatives right now, am I right?" Arsene asked.

Lili nodded, "Yep. I already met the three of them. Yu Narukami and Naoto Shirogane as well as Chie Satonaka. They're investigating the mental shutdowns in cooperation with the SO."

"I see."

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be sneaking into Shujin tonight?" Lili asked.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Let's go, Arsene."


	2. Chapter 2

The security seriously suck in this school.

It took no more than a simple camera jammer to disrupt the security cameras for Akira to make his way inside undetected. The guards are rather lazy, he saw one of them sleeping outside instead of doing his job of patrolling the hallways.

Akira went inside the Principal's Office and immediately raided the documents inside the desk after confirming that there are no security cameras or sensors of any kind hidden within the office. However, much to his chagrin, the files contained nothing noteworthy except for the certificate which details the owner of the school, which he is 100% sure that it is under a fake name.

 _"The SIU sure thought ahead of time."_ Akira heard his Persona's voice.

 _"More like paranoid."_ He told Arsene, _"If this school were to be involved in some sort of scandal, it would trace back to Shido himself if he didn't use a fake identity. That would put some dirt in his reputation."_

_"Scandal... are you possibly talking about..."_

_"Yep. If Kamoshida's actions came to light, you know what would happen."_

_"Ah... I see."_

Akira took a photo of the certificate as well as all of the documents that may have any relation to the government administration of the school. He set the files down to where they are in the first place before placing a microscopic device on one of the bookshelves where it wouldn't be easily seen.

_"A hidden camera?"_

_"That's right. Although, I'm not done here."_

Akira glanced at the numerous screens of computers across the room.

_"Ah... The surveillance cameras..."_

Akira made his way to the computers. Thankfully, there were labels below the screen which shows what places are the ones shows.

However, suspiciously, two of the screens are in static: One for the gym and the other for the PE Faculty Office.

_"They're really trying not to show any evidence of his abuse, eh...?"_

_"What do we do now, Akira?"_

_"We have found little to no info in this school. Our client told us that the SIU is in cahoots with Shido, which would mean that they're probably keeping an eye out on this school."_

_"In other words, we're stuck here until they make a move."_

_"Wait, I have an idea."_


	3. Chapter 3

**4/15**

Lili hummed while she worked on her laptop, with her Persona making some tea over at the kitchen. She still found nothing special happening in both of her fake jobs. They were still talking about the subway accident which caused 80 injured.

Her fingers stopped when she heard the front door open. She raised an eyebrow, seeing that Akira had a grim look on his face even Arsene's signature grin had been completely faded from his black mask.

"...What happened?"

Akira sat on the couch and leaned his head backwards, looking mentally exhausted.

"...A student just jumped from the roof."

Lili stared at Akira with a blank look on her face, but her eyes clearly showed worriness, "...Is it one of those volleyball players?"

Akira stiffly nodded, "Yeah. I figured at least one of them wouldn't be able to take it anymore."

Adler made her way to the teen and provided him with tea of his favorite flavor, with the raven smiling at her gratefully as he gladly accepted the kind gesture. Arsene remained silent.

"I'll be going back to school tonight. Considering what happened, it should've provided sufficient evidence."

Lili remembered something and she nearly spilled her tea, "Oh yeah, you put hidden cameras in the gym and that pervert's office, right?"

Akira gave her a wry smile.

* * *

"Kamoshida-kun!!!"

Kamoshida clicked his tongue when he heard that fatass coming towards him. He wanted to go home to pass some time because he couldn't wait to expel Sakamoto and Mishima. Whatever. Putting on his biggest smile, he turned towards the principal, only to see him having a horrified look on his face.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." He asks in feign worry.

Kobayakawa held out his phone with a shaky hand, looking absolutely hesitant to show it to him, "P-Please take a look at this..."

Raising an eyebrow, he took the phone to look at the social media website the screen was in. Huh. Who knew that old coot actually looks up to this sort of stuff. However, his eyes widened in horror when he saw the two videos that was posted by an anonymous account with absolutely no detail on their profile.

The first video was that of the gym, where he was beating up those useless players by hitting volleyballs at their faces through spikes. The video absolutely didn't cut anything, as it was more than 30 minutes long. It also showed him punching and kicking the players whenever they mess up. The sound quality was topnotch, too, as the viewers could clearly hear what everyone in the video is saying, or screaming, for that matter.

The second one was even worse.

It showed the scene where he beat and raped Suzui. It was clearly shown at a clear angle as welL. Suzui's face was very distorted so nobody could tell who she actually is. However, everything else was crystal clear in the dark room, probably because of whatever was taking the video.

Both of the videos are very close to reaching a million views despite being posted only a few hours ago.

What the hell.

How the fuck did they even took this!? And who!?

Was is it that talentless Mishima!? He _did_ began defying him yesterday so maybe this was his payback! He's the only one who's good at computers (which is the reason why he recruited him in the first place) and Sakamoto isn't even good at anything besides some useless running!

Shit. Even expelling them would do nothing to change this mess.

While both Kamoshida and Kobayakawa had been rambling their thoughts on how to fix this, they did not notice a certain raven-haired student eavesdropping them at the corner outside of their eyesight, smirking smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Kamoshida doesn't suspect Akira is because he never interacted with him or any of the volleyball players outside of class. Only Ryuji did the questioning and, along with Mishima, pissing Kamoshida off.


	4. Chapter 4

In no time at all, a new rumor began hounding Shujin that it could be heard no matter where one went. The videos had already reached more than a million views and Akira is sure that most of it are Shujin students.

People began avoiding Kamoshida whenever he walked by with an angry look on his face and Akira had to resist his laughter wheneve he sees him.

In fact, it had gotten so much worse to the point where a substitute teacher had replaced Kamoshida's PE class, despite the latter being in school.

That was until two days later, where he heard that Kamoshida has been suspended. Or rather, requested the suspension himself.

And the day before that...

He saw them.

* * *

_"What is this...?"_

The students were so focused on the bulleting board that they didn't even bother noticing the famous criminal student, which is good for him.

Akira gazed at the crudely-shaped card and took a picture of it. God, whoever made this card really needs to take art and creative writing lessons. Because the writing and drawing made the creator look like a child trying to be an adult.

_"The Phantom Thieves of Hearts...?"_

_"Uh, Akira...? You might want to turn around."_

...

Wow.

What greeted him was two blondes talking among themselves. However, what did caught most of his attention was the two large beings on the same size as Arsene hovering above them.

Well, this just got interesting.

But seriously, those two really needed to learn the word _discreet._

Both Takamaki and Sakamoto (at least that's what he thinks his name was) were talking out in the open. The only reason no one bothered was because their attention were too focused on this _calling card._

He's willing to bet his 1,000$ that Sakamoto made the card.

He turned his face away towards the bulletin board but his ears were onto them.

Seriously, they spoke so loudly that he's surprised that no one other than him is eavesdropping on them.

"We're meeting up in front of the school later, all right?" He heard Takamaki telling Sakamoto.

The other blonde groaned as he scratched his head, "I know, I know! You don't gotta remind me every 5 minutes! Akechi'll probably remind us in chat."

Akechi?

As in the so-called Second Coming of Detective Prince, Goro Akechi?

_"Well, who would've thought?"_

"Aye, don't worry. I'll remind this lad!" The skeleton pirate cackled.

The masked Spanish dancer sighed, "Honestly..."

Akira looked back at the picture of the card in his phone and reread the message on it,

_"Steal his twisted desires, huh...?"_

In the corner of his eye, he sees Kamoshida marching over towards the bulletin board.

He had to leave before he gets noticed.


End file.
